


Blood Guns and Wings

by maturesociopath



Series: Songs of the Saviours [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maturesociopath/pseuds/maturesociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will's fall from grace, in poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Guns and Wings

Blood ran away to escape from himself,  
He tried to be better than what was planned out  
But there were some fates he could not escape,  
A father in need and a brothers last hope.

Guns followed through like a good little boy,  
Soldiering on, never questioning why,  
Whatever he did, it was never enough,  
Dad never saw, never offered his love.

Wings was an angel who needed a push,  
To notice the world in a different view,  
But he fell through the ground in a powerful light,  
And he landed so hard that the monster took flight.

Blood, Guns and Wings hunted a ghost,  
A powerful lord and the almighty host,  
The angel, the hunter, the brother in flames,  
Fought on both sides with free will to save.

Guns ended up the same as the start,  
Blood gave his life and showed all his heart,  
And Wings returned home, the angels to guide,  
They saved the whole world but lost all their lives.


End file.
